Bowser's Kingdom Episode 9
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 9: '''Legend of the Seven Stars, '''is the Ninth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom made by Araskin500 & Pthouse, this episode was released on Newgrounds on February 1 2008. Note: Most of this Episode is animated in Flash Animation. Episode Plot The Episode begins the night sky the camera scrolls down until it reveals that Jeff and Hal are sitting on a lodge and having a campfire with the Karate Duo Number 1 also on a lodge, The duo introduces themselves and keep telling themselves that they Worked hard for the money, they then tell about a story how the Karate Duo Number 1 begin their career and tell that they were hired by Smithy to find the Seven Stars, Smithy then appears onscreen saying "Bring Me The Seven Stars". then the Karate Duo Number 1 tell about their story, the camera shows The map from Super Mario RPG depiction the Karate Duo Number 1 designs on it then the camera shows them in the Mushroom Kingdom in the world of Mario RPG, The Duo are in the a town full of Toads, then the Duo ask "Where are the Stars?" and one of them asks about "Show me where the stars are?" scaring one of at he toads and then one tells a toad and the toad responds "I don't know what your talking about" then one of them kicks the toad into a building, The Duo knows the Toads don't know where the stars are and then they ask the Princess for the stars, the Duo want the Princess to join them and make a Trio then the princess hits both of them with a Frying Pan with the Princess being angry, the Karate Duo Number 1 land in front of the castle and then They Suggest to find there Old Master Frogfucius. Then the camera moves to The World of Pond of Pipes, the Duo finds their old master Frogfucius and then Frogfucius meets his old students again and knows that the Duo are working for coins and The Duo ask find the Seven Stars, Frogfucius calls them Young Grasshopper and that they will Work for Profit and will of a warrior and that they always should fail, The Duo want to get violent but Frogfucius Hits one of them with a staff and Frogfucius tells "Just Because I'm old I can not still kick your ass Young Grasshopper" but The Karate Duo Number 1 still wants him to tells that he still retarded which Frogfucius agreeds then the Duo tells that if they don't get seven stars they won't get paid, Frogfucius tells the duo that he will not help them when they really fight for the money and then The Duo talk about his son Mallow about the seven stars but Frogfucius tells to leave Mallow out of this because "He is puffy and can't anything and Yet he has Cymbols but he is a Crybaby and all he is good for HP Rain Thing but that isn't good for him to be useful", the Duo leaves and Frogfucius tells them that "Those Fools don't know what they mental with", the screen fates to black, The Camera then pans the World Nimbus Land and the Duo know that he is the young prince of Nimbus Land, Mallow plays with his dolls with Geno fighting Booster and a doll of Princess Peach considers Geno her hero, Karate Duo Number 1 teleport to him grabbing his dolls and breaking his Booster doll while The Duo wants him to tell them about The Seven Stars which Mallow gets upset doesn't know where they are at, they still tell him the stars and doesn't want to break his only friends his dolls, Mallows tells them that they need to go to Star Hill to see want up there, the Duo calls them stupid dolls then throws the Geno doll which shocks Mallow then they teleport away, the camera then shows to Star Haven the camera pans up to the Karate Duo Number 1 walking until they find the Seven Stars, both get exciting however Geno shoots one of them to know guard the Seven stars and know that he is not a Stupid doll, One of the Zeus Guys jumps and attacks and fights Geno then eventually after a huge RPG Battle such as Geno shooting bullets, The Zeus Guy rolling around and during a Street Fighter like move, Geno's Rocket like arms hitting The Zeus Guy and a battle with the Zeus Guy and Geno based off a Super Mario RPG Legends of The Seven Stars battle backgrounds, after this the Zeus Guy turns into a Giant Robot which Geno notices and morphs into a Cannon and uses a move to destroy it causing a explosion, Geno wins and flies off with the Seven Stars while the Zeus Guy falls to the ground while being defeated and the other Zeus Guy tells that he died and other Zeus Guy is shocked and can't have a Duo without one Member and the Zeus Guy tells him doesn't have the Same Ringtone and then The Other Zeus Guy fates then other says "NOOOOOOO", However the Story has been interrupted by Jeff asking how one the them died in the story and how is one of them sitting there next to him, but The Karate Duo Number 1 answers "Lucky Candy". The Credits rolls showing references to The Karate Duo Number 1 and the game Super Mario RPG Legends of The Seven Stars includes The Karate Duo Number 1 Training with Frogfucis, Bowser farting on them, Riding a Train with a Stuffed Booster, Shows them Fighting an optional Boss named Culex, The Axem Rangers are shown and Finally showing off Geno. There are also two Easter Eggs in the episode, one of them is a Beezo/Shy Away which is a flying Shy Guy with a Christopher Walken Voice loving his job until he grows a Giant Piranha Plant named Megasmilax and Smiliax with Steve's Voice scares the Beezo and the other one is Mallow playing with a Mario and Princess Peach doll making them have sex with each other after this Mallow claims he is so alone. Characters Jeff, Hal, Karate Duo Number 1, Smithy, Toads, Princess Peach, Frogfucius, Booster (As a Doll), Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Culex, The Axem Rangers, Beezo/Shy Away, Steve (As Megasmilax and Smiliax) and Mario (As a Doll). Voice Acting * Patrick TeNyenhuis - Karate Duo 2, Frogfucius, Jeff, Geno, Beezo (Uncredited) * Andrew Raskin - Karate Duo 1, Mallow * Steven Button - Steve (As Megasmilax and Smiliax) (Uncredited) Trivia * This episode is a spoof on Super Mario RPG Legends of the Seven Stars. * Steve doesn't appear until the Easter Egg where he is a Boss named Megasmilax and Smiliax from the game grow by a Beezo named Shy Away. * This episode may have possibly confirmed that Karate Duo Number 1 has never worked Bowser in the first place instead they worked for Smithy and he was their boss. * This is the Only Episode of the series that Hal doesn't speak in but Jeff has one line in episode at the end. * The Only time in episode that is animated in sprites is The Beginning and Ending of the episode(Which the only time we ever see Jeff and Hal in the episode) as most of episode which takes place in the land of Super Mario RPG is all animated in Flash Animation. * Many Characters from Super Mario RPG Legends of The Seven Stars That Don't Appear in this episode, are Toadofsky, Croco, Boshi, Jinx, Johnathan Jones, Exor, Mack, Bowyer, Belome, Punchinello, Grate Guy, Knife Guy, Chef Torte & Apprentice, Booster's Sinfit Minions, Bundt, King Calamari, Yaridovich, Dodo, Valentina, Czar Dragon, Count Down, Cloaker, Domino, Earth Link, Mad Adder & Smithy's Gang. Category:Episodes